Soul Singing
by N-to the-O-to the-A
Summary: There are three levels to the soul and the host must sing them, but can Bakura open himself enough to let his host sing for him and free him from the ring?... tender/gem coz they are the same person.


Soul Singing

Ryou Bakura sat in the second last row of the classroom; currently the teacher was lecturing the class about Egyptian history. Ryou couldn't help but giggle quietly every time he heard the spirit of the Millennium Ring snort at the teacher's comments.

/Bakura-kun, you seem amused by the teacher/

/Who wouldn't be with the crap she's sprouting? / The spirit replied through their mind link.

/Maybe you should take her place then/ Ryou giggled.

/Yadunushi / Bakura almost sounded fond.

/Has anything she said true? /

/On the most part and some times its just crap / the spirit laughed. /But then again my time was wiped from history, so the connections from the time it started to the time it ended they've come up with some interesting ideas/

/Oh… what did happen when you were alive? /

/…/ The spirit was quiet.

/Bakura-kun? /

/Ryou, I won't tell you of my past, but when you do find out… remember that what I did was bad but what the Pharaoh did was worse. You will find out because you want to befriend them/

/Bakura- Kun… /

"Bakura-kun… Bakura-kun?"

Ryou blinked and looked to his left to see Yugi standing beside his desk with a smile. "Ah! I'm sorry Yugi-kun I was miles off," He smiled awkwardly.

"That's okay, we were wondering if you wanted to come and have dinner with us," Yugi beamed, Joey, Tristan and Tea standing behind him.

"Oh? Thank you Yugi-kun, what are we eating?" Ryou beamed.

"We were going to order Indian food and eat in the park, sounds fun right?" Joey grinned.

"Ah, right!" Ryou nodded.

"Awesome," Tristan shouted, ruffling Ryous hair. "Well lets go, time won't wait for us~"

Yugi chuckled and grabbed Ryous hand. The five last year students walked cheerfully out of the school and into the city. Ryou cringed as the ring around his neck suddenly went cold. Yugi noticed and held his friend's hand tighter.

"Are you okay Ryou-kun?" Yugi whispered.

"I'm fine," Ryou forced a smile.

"It's Bakura-san, isn't it?" Yugi frowned. "Are you in pain?"

Ryou shook his hand franticly and laughed. "Oh no, no pain Yugi-kun. The ring went cold like ice suddenly, that's all."

"Why would that happen?"

"I wonder," Ryou looked away letting Yugi lead the way.

/Bakura-kun? /

/Yes, Yadunushi? /

/What's wrong?/

/I want to be taking away from here. I don't want to be near them/

Ryou saddened and nodded. If he didn't leave on his own accord, Bakura would take over and leave if he wanted it or not.

"I'm sorry Yugi, I'm going to have to go," the white haired teen smiled apologetically to his friend.

Yugi shook his head, "It's fine, I understand."

Walking home was awkward. Bakura didn't bother closing the mind link and his emotions flooded Ryous. They could be plainly described as sorrow and hatred.

/Bakura-kun? Please tell me what's wrong/ Ryou pleaded trudging up the stairs to his apartment. He pulled out his keys and unlocked the door, opening it and stepping inside.

/… I'll … show you, persistent child/

Before Ryou realised what had happened he was standing in the hall that separated his and the spirits soul rooms. Ryou hated his own soul room; it was frozen in the last moments of his mother and sister. Their car sandwiched between a tree and a truck.

He looked to the blue door of his room and then to the red one with the golden eye on it.

Walking forward slowly, he grasped the handle and turned it.

Inside was a village, it seemed to be in ruins and there were skeletons half buried in the sand along with pieces of gold.

"Bakura-kun?" he called out hesitantly. "Are you here?"

"Yes," came the spirits harsh voice. Ryou quickly ran towards the voice, his arms held in front of his protectively. He rounded a corner and almost screamed.

In front of him people in robes and tunics were running and crying out for help as men, dressed in soldiers clothes, chased them down and slaughtering them.

Cornered men, women and children were all cut down. Those who weren't were lead screaming and sobbing to a giant boiling cauldron in the middle of the village.

Ryou backed up, tears forming in his eyes and ducked behind a house. Eyes widening in shock as he nearly ran into a small boy wrapped in a red coat sobbing and clutching desperately to the wall, trying not to make a noise. The child was only around six and no older, his short white hair messed and dirtied, tan skin scratched and pale purple eyes leaking never-ending tears. Ryou shivered and stayed close to the boy, no body could see him and apparently not even Ryou.

Hours pasted before the soldiers left and so did a priest.

Ryou and the boy sat there confused and horrified at what they'd just seen. The boy's whimper was cut off as his eyes darkened to a deep purple and he finally acknowledged Ryou.

"There you have it Yadunushi, this is the beginning of my past," the boy said.

"B-Bakura?" Ryou squeaked. "You're Bakura?"

The little boy nodded. "Yes Host, it's me. Are you happy now?"

"I…I'm not happy at what I've just seen," he shuttered. "B-But I am happy you showed me anything at all. It's like you finally trust me."

Bakura snorted. "Don't get too far ahead of yourself, Yadunushi." He smiled and stood up, "This is the image playing repeatedly in my soul room, and so I can never forget what the Pharaoh has done to me."

Ryou gasped and shook his head. "Yami would never do something like this! He… he-"

Bakura crutched down beside the white haired teen, an angry scowl on his face. "So that never happened then, hmm? That my family and friends didn't just die or get thrown in a pot and melted done into gold? THAT THEY DIDN'T GET TURNED INTO THE MILLENIUM ITEMS?"

"B-Bakura!" Ryou sobbed and flung himself onto the spirits current form, holding him close. "Bakura, I'm so sorry! I-I'm so s-s-sorry!"

Bakuras face saddened and held his host back. "It's not your fault. Stop apologizing." The small boy that was Bakura curled into the pale boy and wiped away the tears trailing down Ryous cheeks. "Hush, Hikari."

"B-But Bakura-" Ryou whined with a hiccup. "That this happened to you is horrible."

"I know," Bakura whispered. "But you can't change that, host. It is in the past and always will be there."

The small Egyptian boy watched sadly as his host cried and eventually fell unconscious from emotional exhaustion. He slowly lowered the British male to the ground and laid him in the sand. In his soul room there was never day, just night and darkness. Sighing he sat against the wall, it would be quiet awhile but he would wait until his host woke again.

Ryous dreams where scattered, just as one thing started it ended like a flash of lightning and that's how it went the whole way throw his sleep. He caught glimpses of the spirit the way he knew him and then ones of the small tan boy the way in Bakuras memories, the true Bakura. Then there were images of a smirking Pharaoh Yami with Yugi beside him cackling as the soldiers ran at the village that Bakura had lived in and murdered everyone with a laugh and a grin. Then they throw the women in the pot, commenting about ladies tasting good and licked their lips waiting.

Amane, Ryous baby sister, was the last to be lead to the pot. Screaming and crying out for her brother who stood there paralysed and unmoving no matter how hard he tried.

Ryou jolted awake with a cry, breath heaving and shoulders quivering. He closed his eyes, the images of those bizarre dreams still flooding his head like and ocean crammed in a dam.

Sighing to calm himself, he feels a pair hands rest on his shoulders.

"You're finally awake, Host," A voice deeper than the child Bakuras said, but it was very much alike.

Looking up he see's a man with that same hair that that little Bakura had, tan skin and the same pale purple eyes. Only now it was a man of maybe around twenty years of age, his body fit and muscular and a large white scar running down the right side of his face.

"Eh?" Ryou questioned confused by the man.

The Egyptian s face dropped like he though Ryou was an idiot. "It's me, Yadunushi. It's Bakura."

"Oh…" Ryou blinked. "What?"

Sighing harshly and rolling his eyes Bakura lifted Ryou to his feet and stood in front of him, showing the boy what he now looked like. "This is me before I died, Hikari. This is what I truly look like."

(A/N: "this is what I truly look like, this is the looks of a killer~" says the whiney Edward to the one emotioned Bella XD)

"Oh, I think you look better like this," Ryou blushed complimenting the spirit.

"Course I do," Bakura puffed out his chest in pride. "This is the body of the worlds greatest Thief King." He leaned down so he was eye level to Ryou. "So do you understand? That little boy was me and I grow up to look like this and get vengeance for my village."

Ryou nodded; hesitantly he lifted a hand and stopped it mid air. "Can… can I touch you, Bakura?"

The spirit paused, eyeing the small pale boy before nodding slightly.

Ryou slowly reached out, his fingertips brushing softly on the on the thief's chest before laying his palm against it. He felt the muscles tense under his hand and smiled, running it up and down the male's chest, abbs and stomach stopping above the sarong then sliding his hand back up to Bakuras neck and shoulders. He placed the other hand on the spirit and repeated these ministrations over again with both hands and sighed. Stepping closer he raised his hands to cup Bakuras cheeks and slowly traced the scar with his thumb.

Bakura murmured quietly and closed his eyes as the other stoked his face and leaned in closer to his host. He'd never felt such tender caresses, even from what he could remember of his mother. Ryou was soft and caring, careful in every move and he placed his hands on the British boys hips to steady himself, rubbing gentle circled on the bare skin between the boys pants and shirt.

"Ryou," He muttered in a daze. It was the first time he'd actually said the little hosts name to him and almost tasted sweetness on his tongue as it rolled out. A pair of petal soft lips pressed against his chin, almost like a feather landing on him. Blinking he opened his eyes to find Ryou smiling to him, a dusting of pink on his cheeks.

"Bakura," Ryou sighed, leaning in he rested his head against the tall Egyptians chest and closed his eyes. "You … I'm so happy right now."

"That's good, R-Ryou," he almost felt awkward from both the hug and saying his hosts name. He shivered as the pale ones breath tickled against his chest and he cleared his throat. "You should go back to your body, Host. It's almost time to get up for school."

Ryou pulled away and nodded, before he disappeared from Bakuras soul room he asked, "Please, can you say my name once more?"

"Ryou."

With that Ryou left the room and awoke in his body, his body fuzzy and warm. Looking down he saw he lay in his bed and dressed in his pyjamas.

"What?"

/I did that, Host. Other wise you would be sleeping on the living room floor/

/Oh, thank you Bakura. But when did you do that?/

/When you past out after my memory/

Ryou smiled and slid out of his bed and went to get dressed. Not long after he was dressed and ready to leave, grabbing his bag he set out to school and the day ahead.

He spotted Yugi up ahead and called out to him, the small teen grinned and lunged forward hugging the British boy.

"Ryou-kun! Good morning," Yugi laughed unlatching himself from Ryou.

"Good morning," Ryou smiled back.

"Oh, the pharaoh wants to ask if you're okay? Coz we know that you left last night because of Bakura-san," Yugi said watching his friend with concern.

"No, I'm fine, really," Ryou laughed awkwardly and shook his head. "Bakura-kun, didn't do anything to me last night, I swear."

"'Bakura-kun'?" Yugi frowned.

"Uh… I … it's only when he's being nice to me," Ryou said.

Yugi gave him a weird look before nodding. "Okay, the Pharaoh is just saying that there's no way Bakura-san could ever be nice."

Ryou tilted his head. "He has been nice," he said. "Ever since Death T he's been different and hasn't possessed or done anything to me."

"So, do you think he's done a Marik and gone good?"

"Well, I don't think it's that far," Ryou mused.

/I am not good and never will be, stupid Pharaoh/

"Ah, he just said that he's not good and never will be and then he insulted the Pharaoh," Ryou blushed in embarrassment.

Yugi giggled after a moment. "The Pharaoh insults him back, and no I am not letting you take over, Pharaoh."

/Idiot with poofy hair! Did you know he was born with hair like that?/

/Well Yugi was, so why not the Pharaoh?/

/Hikari/

/Yes Bakura-kun?/

/The Pharaoh's host is giving you a funny look/

"Eh?" Ryou looked over to the smaller boy and found he indeed was looking at him curiously. "I-I'm sorry, Yugi-"

"What did he say?"

"Oh, err… he was talking about how the Pharaoh was born with that hairstyle," Ryou laughed awkwardly.

"I was too," Yugi said.

"That's what I said."

/Hikari, you're late for school/

Ryou jumped and looked down at his wristwatch. They were indeed five minutes late. "My Goodness!"

They raced to class and gave the glaring teacher awkward smiles before taking their seats.

/Bakura-kun, thank you for telling us we were late/

/I just don't want you having to waste time in detention, it's wasting my time too/

/Uh… so that was for you benefit? /

/… Maybe Hikari/

Ryou smiled at how Bakura was now calling him 'Hikari' and 'Ryou' instead of 'Yadunushi' and 'Host'. He felt that maybe Bakura was indeed trying to become closer to him.

/Ryou~/ The spirits voice whispered soothingly. Ryou shivered and hugged the ring closer to him, it lay beneath his uniform.

/Bakura-kun/ he whimpered.

/Rest your head on your chin, I'm bringing you in/

Ryou did as he was told and just as his cheek made contact with his palm he was pulled inside of his body. He was back in Kul Elna, it seemed to be after the massacre and Bakura stood before him in his red coat and all. It was the same form Bakura had shown him before, the body he had before he was sealed inside the ring.

Bakura strolled forward to the pale boy and grasped his hand, tugging him along with him.

"B-Bakura-kun?" Ryou stuttered as he was pulled towards a long flight of stairs.

"I don't like it out here, the massacre might replay again," Bakura frowned leading them down the stairs. Down at the bottom of them was a large underground room, a closed gateway at the opposite end and a stone tablet in front of it.

"This is where the millennium items were first created," Bakura said seating Ryou down on the tablet of a man with holes in him where the items would have once been. "The Pharaoh doesn't even know that the items are my family and that there's another force sealed within."

"Another force? What do you mean?" Ryou asked curious.

"There's someone else sealed within all the items, there's me in the ring, the pharaoh in the puzzle and then there's the dark god Zork, a piece of him broken up into all the items," Bakura growled at the thought. "Remember a year ago when I wouldn't even think twice about anyone? Especially you?"

"Yes," he didn't like where this was going.

"Well that was me being possessed by him," Bakura said. "When I was sent to the shadow realm I was separated completely from him and when I came back he couldn't do anything to me so he's just curled up in the dark."

Ryou shivered, they were in Bakuras soul so did that mean that Zork was somewhere in here too? Would Bakura have even done those things if it were just he and not that monster?

"Ryou, I wouldn't have hurt you," Bakura looked hurt. "You were thinking out loud."

Ryou blushed at his mistake and smiled to the tall Egyptian man. Then something accorded to him. "How old were you when you died?"

Bakura was taken back and blinked in thought, rubbing the back of his neck he grinned sheepishly. "I believe I was 25, so that makes the body I'm in that age."

"25," Ryou whispered, wow he was way older than him, even with the added 5000 years. "Did you ever have a family?"

Bakura scoffed and flicked the pale boys forehead. "Do I look like I had time for a woman? Or kids? I am a fucked up kid with no family, possessed by spirits of my dead village and revenge. I never had time for social calls," the Egyptian huffed and crossed his arms over his broad chest. "So you can say my whole life I was just like you. No time of my own and always possessed."

Ryou bit his lip and felt empathy towards the male. True he'd been possessed by Bakura but it wasn't Bakura but that thing.

"Don't look at me like that, Host," Bakura hissed looking away. "I don't like pity and those other things."

"It was understanding, Bakura," Ryou said softy, standing up and walking slowly to the closed gateway, observing the small cracks and chips in the wall. "What is this?"

"The gateway to the afterlife," Bakura said standing behind the smaller boy.

"You have the gateway to the afterlife in your soul?" he asked dumbly.

"No, you idiot. It's a replica of my memories, the real thing is back where my village was," Bakura said harshly, rolling his eyes. He couldn't help smile as the boy giggled at his own mistake. "Hikari, listen, I have to get out of the ring somehow."

Ryous eyes widened and he turned around to face Bakura. "How could you possibly get out?"

"I know a few ways to leave the ring," Bakura said looking away. "Two involve me killing myself, one I pass onto the other world and the last I can get my own body."

"I like the last," Ryou whispered. "I don't want you to die." He placed his hands on the tanned crossed arms.

Bakura blinked staring at the pale boy, his face softened as a small smile crept onto his lips. Reaching forward with one hand he gently ruffled his hosts hair. "I know, Hikari, I know."

"How can we get you your own body?" Ryou asked leaning into the hand.

"Well…" He looked away pulling a face in dislike. "It involves a lot of soul singing by the Host and nine others to listen and concentrate."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"Well no, but its soul singing, which means you're verbalizing the spirits soul and its emotions. And I really don't want others to know whats in my soul and heart," the tall Egyptian explained.

"Singing?" Ryou smiled, singing was one of the few things he could do and did well. His smile faded at the others words. "But I'm in your soul, so dose that mean I know whats in your heart?"

Bakura snorted and placed his hand softy against Ryous cheek. "No, only half. This is my soul, not my heart."

"Will I ever get to know?" the British boy questioned, leaning into the hand placing his over the tanned one. "I want to help you be free of the ring. You shouldn't have to be in this thing, this thing that was made from your village no less."

"Ryou," Bakura muttered, his fingers stroking the pale boys cheek. He leaned down, dazed and stopped; his lips a hairs touch away from Ryous. Their breath mingled for seconds before he pressed them against Ryous, the smaller whimpered and moved into the kiss. The Egyptian moaned feeling the boy's petal soft lips and sweet taste. He slipped his other arm around the boy's waist, pulling him closer.

Ryou shivered as he was kissed and brought his hands up to tangle in Bakuras hair, whimpering and moaning into the kiss. He gasped as his bottom lip was nipped and a tongue slipped into his mouth, tangling with his own. His knees began to tremble as he grasped tighter at the Egyptian.

Bakura pulled away for air, not wanting to but everyone had to breath. Hiding his flushed face behind his hair he grinned and stepped away from the pale boy, straightening his clothes unconsciously.

"Please wait until I'm ready to show you my heart," he said before everything disappeared.

Ryou woke up as the bell for the end of school went off realising he was in the sick bay, laying on one of the bed. He sat up and looked around noticing that the nurse was gone, grabbing his bag that was placed beside him, he discreetly walked out of the office and the school.

/Hikari, the Pharaoh and his host are doing the soul singing this afternoon/

/Really? Why wasn't I invited?/

/Because of me/

/Oh/ Ryou looked down sadly as he trudged home. /They really don't like me, do they? /

/I'd say no, not really/

Sniffling as he got to his door, unlocking it and stepping inside, he slid down the door and buried his face in his hands. Tears slid down his face and he whimpered and rubbed at them.

/Hikari? /

"Do you like me, Bakura?" Ryou cried. "You're not just using me?"

/… No Hikari, not anymore/

"You're all I have left, Bakura. Everyone else is dead or doesn't want me."

/That's not true… I'm sure you just haven't met the people that will hold you dear/

"I … I love you Bakura," Ryou sobbed into his hands. "I don't think you're right on that."

/I am, Hikari. You just need patients/ Bakura formed beside Ryou, crouching down in front of him. He was in the form that looked like a harsh Ryou, the one he took when he possessed Ryou, wild hair and red eyes. /You mustn't think like this Hikari. Don't cry/

"B-but," Ryou stuttered, looking up at Bakura. "It's true and you know it. My mother and sister died in that car accident and then my father goes to Egypt because he can't stand the sight of me anymore, because I look like them!"

Bakura shook his head and cupped the boy's wet cheeks. Unable to physically touch his host he held his hands there for comfort. /That's … don't think like that, Hikari/

Ryou sucked in a breath unsteadily and shook his head, Bakuras hands passing through Ryous head. He rubbed his eyes and cheeks; glancing at Bakura he stood up and walked into the bathroom at wash his face. The spirit followed after him watching his host splash water against his flushed face.

/Hikari?/ Bakura called quietly, unsure how to address the pale boy right now. He sighed as the boy walked past him with a small smile and headed for the kitchen. /Hikari, you should take tomorrow off/

"Why would I do that, Bakura?" Ryou said bending over into the fridge.

/Because I don't want you to. You should stay home and rest, they'll question you about today and then just send you home anyway/

"Really, you think?" Ryou pulled out some leftovers and placed them in the microwave. "I don't think I should be skipping anymore days than I already have."

/Seriously? You're acing every class and you say that? You can go one day a year and still be at the top of the class/ Bakura frowned and crossed his arms, standing in the doorway and gazing at the smaller white haired male.

"I know, but that's not the point… oh fine, I'll stay home then," Ryou huffed and shook his head in frustration.

Waiting in silence until the loud beeping of the microwave, Ryou reached in and grasped his dinner and strolled to the living room table, beginning to eat.

Bakura walked over and sat down opposite to him and quietly played with his nails. It was awkward, like after a long and hard fight between family or lovers you'd given up on finding out who was right, one of those silences. Bakura ground his teeth, he hated the thick silence that floated around them and almost felt like opening a window if it would help at least one bit.

The pale British boy stood up leaving the table getting ready for bed. The Egyptian waited patiently appearing in the boy's room and sitting down on the bed. As Ryou walked in he shuffled down the bed allowing Ryou to get into bed.

"Will you be taking me to your soul room?" Ryou whispered, his eyes sliding closed.

/Yes/ Bakura said, disappearing.

"Okay," was the last thing Ryou said before he felt himself begin pulled inside his body. Opening his eyes he stood in the underground room that Bakura had taken him to the last time. "Bakura?"

"Right here, Hikari," Bakuras voice came from behind him. Ryou glanced over his shoulder and grinned at the tall tanned Egyptian.

"Bakura," Ryou laughed.

"Hnn," the taller man grunted, sliding his hands around the boys waist and pulling him close so his chest rest up against the boys back. "Don't you dare start crying down here."

Ryou frowned and scoffed bumping back against Bakura. "Shut up, I can cry if I want."

"I'll throw you out if you down," Bakura said teasingly. He squeezed the boy and rests his chin on his head. He closed his eyes as Ryou leaned back against him and sighed. They stood like that for a long time; just enjoying the others presents and touches.

"Bakura, will you tell me more about the Soul Singing?" Ryou asked quietly.

"Hnn, well the soul is made of three layers. The Host of the spirit must gathers nine other people, ones that believe in this kind of stuff so nothing goes wrong, and they stand in a circle and concentrate on the spirit and the energy that they'll create through the Soul Singing. The first level shows the outer and easy accessible thoughts and feelings over the soul and in the middle of the circle a golden eye of Horus should show up. The second is deeper and more emotional, for me it would show stuff like my soul rooms memory. An outline of the spirit will form," He said. "And finally the third shows the most inner and private feelings of the spirit, that's when the body is complete."

"That doesn't sound to hard," Ryou said craning his head to look at the other male. "I think we can do that."

"I have no doubt about you, its me who I doubt," Bakura mumbled, sighing he let go of Ryou and sat down on the stone tablet. "I really don't know if I can do it."

"I think you can," Ryou smiled placing a hand on Bakuras hand. "You've survived everything else, so I think you can do this. It's for your freedom."

Bakura smiled and held the boys hand in his, lifting it up he ran his lips lightly over it, kissing it gently. "I suppose." He gazed up into Ryou soft chocolate brown eyes. Ryou smiled back and leaning down to kiss Bakuras forehead, his lips lingering before he pulled away slightly.

"You're affectionate today," Bakura snickered.

"I could say the same for you and I'm always kind," Ryou pouted.

"Kind, not loving," the Egyptian corrected. He pulled the pale boy down onto his lap and held him close. "See? This kind of stuff is affectionate."

Ryou blushed deeply at the position he now sat in and glanced away. "Yes, well," he cleared his throat. "I do believe this is a little too over affectionate."

"I don't," Bakura laughed, capturing the boy's lips in a kiss, wrapped his arms tighter around Ryous waist and pulled him closer. Ryou shivered and kissed back tantivy, slowly pressing back and sliding his hands into Bakuras short white hair. Bakura smirked into the kiss and slipped the tips of his fingers under Ryous blue and white shirt, rubbing small circles into his skin. He nipped gently on the boy's bottom lip and ran his tongue across it, asking the boy for entry.

Ryou moaned and parted his lips letting the other it, shuttering as Bakura licking every inch of his mouth before sucking on his tongue. He hesitantly flicked his tongue back and tugged on his hair, moaning into Bakuras mouth.

Bakura groaned at the boy's sweetness and pulled Ryous hips up against his own. Shuttering at the feeling he broke away and gasped as Ryou collapsed onto his shoulder panting. "Ra…" Bakura breathed over Ryous back and pushed up against him and moaned. The feeling could almost be tasted. It was electrical and sickening in a delectable way. Ryou was moan above him as he continued to thrust against him over and over again. Almost wishing he'd done this before or maybe it was just because it was Ryou. Pushing up his host's shirt he licked at the scars that the ring had left on his years ago and then his nipples, sucking and nipping them.

Ryou could barely breathe, what Bakura was doing was sending him over the edge. He was sure all his blood was either in his crutch or his cheeks as he clutched desperately to Bakura and gasped. He moaned loudly and panted, turning his face so he could see Bakuras, his breath washing over a tan ear.

"B-Bakura~" he cried arching his back and releasing. He fell limp against the Egyptian spirit and panted, his eyes half lidded.

Bakuras eyes widened when Ryou screamed his name, realising what had happen. The cry sent him over as well and with one last thrust against Ryou he came in his sarong. Shuttering and panting they sat there limp and exhausted, Bakura lay back on the stone pulling Ryou down upon him, sighing.

"Eh~ Ryou," Bakura mumbled quietly. "You're gorgeous."

"Did I just get dry humped by a spirit?" Ryou whispered hugging Bakura in post-sleep.

"Yeah~ you enjoyed it but," Bakura sighed closing his eyes.

"So I did."

(A/N: yeah first REALLY long chapter, it goes for 10 pages 3 Hiza! This is Soul Singing and I'm very much in love with this one… so YAY!)


End file.
